


Mutual advantage

by Eshnoazot



Series: Avengers prompt ficathon [7]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshnoazot/pseuds/Eshnoazot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can chose to interpret it that way, if you wish," Natasha's lips twitched hidden behind a sip from her cup, "Or this could be a completely self-serving activity to give me an advantage."</p>
<p>"What is friendship but mutual advantage?"</p>
<p>Natasha smiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual advantage

**Author's Note:**

> More fics for le inexplicabletrousers on the tumblah.

Natasha was sitting lounging across the sofa when he walked in; the sight of the relaxed assassin made him pause and shift from side to side, wondering if he should quietly leave her. Peace was hard to find in the tower, and though they were two of the quietest members, their first meeting loomed over him and reminded him constantly to respectfully keep a distance.

"Dr Banner," She called in a lofty voice, "Could you close the door behind you when you finally decide whether you plan on entering or leaving? I'm detecting a breeze."

"I didn't want to interrupt you," He apologized, and closed the door behind him before he realized his own actions, "Sorry."

"This is a common area," She reminded him, "If I didn't want to be disturbed, wouldn't you conclude that I'd find a more private area?"

He paused, and let out a small cough to mask his unease at not knowing what to say.

"You can join me, if you want."

"Oh, if you don't mind," He awkwardly retorted, and moved towards the couch, pausing at her appearance, "What are you doing?" 

"Facial mask," She offered, removing cucumber slices from her eyes, "I find it relaxing. It's also _surprisingly_ helpful to maintain my acute sense of hearing."

"Oh," Bruce paused, glancing at her green-covered face, "Is that Green tea?"

"A Green tea and honey facial mask," Natasha offered a small smile, "Soothing, calming and good for the skin. It helps combat stress- which we both are sometimes overly familiar with. Clint and I usually wear facial masks after missions as a tradition of sorts."

"I was under the impression that you both ate a Thor sized portion of doughnuts as an after-mission tradition," He smiled back at her, dropping his smile as he noticed tiny signs of tension in her posture.

"It was a tradition we shared with Coulson," She replied in a tone that didn't betray her emotions, "Our tradition no longer is applicable."

"Sorry," he ducked his head.

"Never apologies for things that you have no control over," She chided, "Chamomile Tea?"

Bruce slowly drifted towards the couch, taking a seat next to her and following her line of sight.

"There's two cups."

"So there is."

"It's still _warm_ ," He glanced at her, "Recently made."

Natasha eyed him curiously, "You have habits, Doctor."

Bruce frowned, but accepted the cup with a nod.

"Join me?" Natasha offered, motioning towards a green-filled bowl on the coffee-table. The smell of green tea emanated from the bowl, which held the subtle undertones of honey, aloe vera and the earthy smell of clay."

"I think I'm green enough as it is."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at his words, which quickly had him backtracking.

"- _But_ I think in the name of _tradition_..."

"Be careful of the eye areas," She advised in a rehearsed tone, taking a sip of her tea.

Bruce frowned but followed her words, relaxing back into the sofa when the mask was applied to his face.

"Very dashing Doctor."

Bruce frowned.

"Frowning defeats the purpose of a facial mask," She chided, "I can find some relaxing sounds of the rainforrest if you'd prefer."

"That's not necessary."

Taking a sip of the Tea, he let the taste sweep over his tastebuds. The herbal tea had been brewed correctly; a rare find considering the lack of knowledge on how to correctly steep anything besides the staple Black Tea.

"I hope it's to your tastes."

"It's wonderful, thank you," he paused, "Can I ask why we're relaxing with facial masks?"

Steely blue eyes considered him for a moment, weighing up words carefully. Natasha seemed to dissect him, before finally deciding on her answer.

"I find that traditions are grounding activities," She announced quietly, "I suspect our mutual continued happiness and health would be beneficial to both our working and personal relationship."

Bruce smiled back.

"Are you suggesting that we're relaxing with Tea because it has a positive affect on our friendship?" 

"You can chose to interpret it that way, if you wish," Natasha's lips twitched hidden behind a sip from her cup, "Or this could be a completely self-serving activity to give me an advantage."

"What is friendship but mutual advantage?"

Natasha smiled.


End file.
